Studying
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Sirius was meant to be studying but his infatuation with Remus has led to a ridiculous evasion tactic. Remus just wants Sirius to see the joys of studying, and see them he shall!


I was browsing tumblr and there were so many cute WolfStar prompts and I just kinda got inspired. So, I'm going to pump this out while blaring Adele and trying not to sing along! I got a Drarry request for Harry resorted into Slytherin so that will be coming soon as well! This is my first Mauraders fic so this should be interesting. I spend 22hrs a day thinking about them so hopefully that will pay off!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cold pizza and frozen swiss rolls!

* * *

Sirius was trying to focus. He really was, but Remus was being distracting. He had only agreed to this study session because Remus was looking at him with honeyed eyes while Sirius was extremely hungover. James had been laughing at Sirius at breakfast because he had gotten into a bit of trouble. Mrs. Potter had sent Sirius a rather disapproving howler expressing her discontent regarding his grades. She had made it quite clear that his next visit would be most unpleasant if he didn't start putting in more effort. After which Sirius had gotten shit faced. He had downed a bottle of fire whiskey and complained to the other Marauders until the sun came up.

The next morning he came to the Great Hall with his long black locks in a tangled mess around his shoulders and his robes open over his pajamas. His dark eyes were covered by his hand as he stared at his breakfast in disgust. It smelled strongly and he flicked it away with his free hand. James laughed loudly. Sirius hissed at him. Remus gave him a pitiful look.

"If you're so concerned then give me the damn drought I know you're hiding in your robes, Moony," Sirius said with a weak smirk.

"Only if you agree to study so I don't have to deal with your drunken arse again. You were hell last night," Remus said around a sausage.

Sirius stared at him. He was impossible lovely today as well. His brown locks were rumpled and his shirt stuck out under his sweater, rarely tucked into his pants. His eyes were warm and full of mirth. Sirius hated how perfect Remus was with so little effort, especially when he felt like a hypogriff kick him in the head.

Now, here he was in the common room with a handsome werewolf and rolls of empty parchment. Sirius couldn't give a damn about his potions assignment or his charms class. Remus looked so cute pouring over their books. Sirius wanted to run his fingers through his caramel colored locks. Remus sneezed as he opened a particularly dusty book.

"Catching a cold, Moony? Should I warm you up," He asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Remus blushed cutely. "Don't be daft, Pads. Besides, if you opened these once in a while they wouldn't be so dusty."

The animagus laughed. Was he daft? Most definitely. He was deeply and completely attracted to and interested in Lupin. He would even go as far as saying he was in love with him. It scared the wits out of him. Every time he thought about doing something about it he tucked his metaphorical tail between his legs and ran for the hills.

"Sirius, please stop staring at me," Remus gristled.

He was shaken from his thoughts. He stood immediately and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He rushed from the common room. He didn't want Remus to see the longing in his eyes. He would be damned if he was going to ruin everything over something as insignificant as his feelings. Sirius berated himself as he chain smoked through the rest of his pack. Sirius was determined to avoid Lupin until he knew he could control himself.

It was treacherous. Sirius didn't just avoid Remus but James and Peter as well. He had no choice; the Marauders were always together. Sirius had even taken to running in the other direction a few times upon spotting them. He wasn't sleeping and he hadn't eaten since his first and last study session with Remus when he had shared lunch with James. It had been over a week since then. Sirius was a wreck and everyone knew it.

James had had quite enough of it. He followed Sirius into the library, a place Sirius rarely used. In fact, Potter had doubted that his friend knew where it was located until that very moment. He found Black in the farthest corner doing his course work. It was worse than he expected.

"Pads," James said as he neared the boy on the floor.

When Sirius looked up at James he was able to get a good look at him. His cheeks were slimmer, his eyes looked lifeless and were resting heavily on dark circles. He looked pale and sad and pitiful. It was absolutely ridiculous.

"Prongs," Sirius put on a smile. It was genuine but didn't suit his hollow face.

"Stop this madness or I'll have Evans hex you into hell and back."

"I'm already in hell," Sirius muttered before saving face. "Can't hex me yourself?"

"I could but Evans is scarier." James gave a wry smile.

"Right you, James!" Sirius stood and began packing up his things.

"What are doing?"

"Leaving before you make me listen to the dull speech you've no doubt planned for me."

"Sirius," James said in disbelief. He called after him, "Sirius! Be reasonable."

Sirius looked over his shoulder and gave a knowing smile.

"I'm always reasonable."

Two days after that Sirius collapsed. It was out of sheer will-power that he had managed to last as long as he did. When he woke up there was a furious werewolf over his cot in the hospital wing. Remus looked livid and a little worse for wear. His usual honeyed eyes were aflame and his brow was furrowed. His scars seemed to stand out against his angry cheeks. Sirius hated himself for the overwhelming desire to kiss the crease between his brow and poke his cheeks.

"What the devil is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish? When was the last time you ate? You complete nitwit! You're so incredibly stupid, Sirius. I want to strangle your scrawny neck. What did I do? Just... tell me what I did to make you avoid me. Was it the the studying? You could have just old me to bugger off, Pads," Remus rambled on in what seemed like on breath.

Sirius' voice was dry as he croaked out a response. "It wasn't the studying," he mumbled.

"Then what," Remus demanded loudly.

"Nothing. Really, Moony, everything is fine." Sirius gave a brilliant smile that was so empty that it physically hurt Remus.

It showed on his face.

"You're lying." It was a whisper.

Remus refused to let it drop, but Sirius was too tired. He was impossibly exhausted. He was tired of running, of hiding, avoiding his mates, _lying_. He just needed a nap.

"Remus, as much as I love our little spats, I'm in the hospital wing. I'm supposed to be resting, you ninny. You can bother me when I've gotten out of this sickly sanitation station." Sirius tried to sound perky but it was groggy and mumbled.

Remus wanted to push the issue but Sirius looked like he couldn't handle any more. The bags under his eyes were darker than James had said and his dark eyes were fighting to stay open but Remus could see a sadness in them. He was thin. Sirius had always been lithe but he had never been _skinny_. He usually had muscle under all that leather he insisted on wearing. His hair was a sweaty tangled mess and Remus wanted to brush it and pull it out of his face; his beautiful face.

Remus hadn't realized how much he really loved the rebel until about a year prior; Sirius had woken Lupin up by jumping on him and hovering over his face over the werewolf. Remus' eyes had flown open and damn if he didn't want to pull Sirius closer and kiss that ridiculous smile off his cocky face. Everyday after that had been lived in confusion and lust. He didn't how to approach Sirius about the matter. Playful, ladies man, Sirius Black surely would have laughed in his face. Remus really loved Sirius' laugh. It was the kind of jovial sound that brought smiles to the faces of all those who heard it; even Lily couldn't resist. Merlin, it had been so long since he had heard it. His heart clenched at the thought. He would give his right arm for that stupid laugh.

Sirius had drifted back into a deep sleep. Remus wanted to throttle him. How could he be so desperate that he was skipping meals and going without sleep? Remus brushed a stray hair away from his face with a frown. Remus brushed a stray away from Sirius' face. His fingers lingered on the cool surface of his skin. _So cold_, Remus thought sadly.

Remus looked around. He was grateful that the room was empty. He pulled the blanket back and slid into the cot next to the sleeping animagus. His feet dangled off the bed and he cursed his height. Sirius looked small next to him, despite him being only a few inches shorter than Remus. So small for such a big personality! Sirius rolled into the warmth of Remus' body and his face was buried in the werewolf's chest. Remus smiled and allowed himself to get some much needed sleep. He hadn't realized how tired he was until his body relaxed against the firm pressure of his friend pressed against him.

A few minutes couldn't hurt...

Sirius woke well rested and far too content. Whatever he was leeching heat from smelled like soft cotton, earl gray and parchment and was all too comfortable. He smiled softly and snuggled closer. A soft sigh made his dark eyes flutter open. It was a struggle; they were unusually heavy. He was looking at the intricate knit of an ugly sweater that was all too familiar. This was Remus' Saturday sweater. Why anyone had a specific article of clothing for any day of the week was beyond him. But Remus looked awfully cute in this particular knit.

Sirius let his eyes roam up the smooth column of a long neck, over the angles of a clean jaw and settled on the gentle arches of feathery lashed on an impossibly perfect face. His fingers moved without his permission and hesitantly traced the long scars on Lupin's face. It gave him a rugged looke that mesmerized the animagus. Sirius had often contemplated touching the roughly healed skin. Remus wasn't particularly fond of them but Sirius wouldn't part with them. It gave him shivers when Remus moved a wayward curl out of his face and his long fingers brushed against the scars.

Sirius was sure he was dreaming because he was only allowed to touch Remus like this in his dreams. But in his dreams Remus' honey eyes were open and staring at him softly. Just like they were now. Sirius didn't pull away. He felt like a deer staring at the headlights. That was the expression Lily had taught him, right? Remus didn't look upset or anything of that nature. In fact, he looked patient. His eyes were soft and his mouth relaxed. His body wasn't tense. Sirius on the other hand was.

"I... uh...," Fuck. Think of something clever!

"How about that spat now?" Remus was smiling.

Fuck. That smile... Sirius groaned. He needed to go before he did something stupid. Maybe...maybe just maybe he could do something stupid. That usually worked in his favor. He was already in agony over not seeing his friends. He might as well do it. He bit his lip quickly before smirking. Oh yes, he was going to do it. His hand moved to the back of Lupin's head and threaded his fingers into the soft curls. He didn't move quickly. He gave Remus time to pull away.

Well, how about that.

Sirius moved swiftly. His body arched as he stretched towards Lupin. His mouth slanted over the werewolf's, his lips felt the taught skin where a scar dipped into his mouth. Sirius nearly moaned at the satisfaction of finally feeling Remus's mouth against his own. He was overcome with ecstasy. He moved closer as his mouth moved against Remus. Lupin's mouth was lazy, unhurried, and surprisingly talented. He kissed as though they had all the time in the world. Sirius kissed as though he was dying and this was the last thing he would do.

Sirius pulled away with a sigh. He looked at Remus with hazy eyes before realizing what had just happened. He cursed loudly and clambered off the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair while his mind ran rampant. What had he done? Of all the stupid, reckless, careless things to do. And what was Moony thinking just going along with it?

"I've got to go," Sirius said without looking at Remus and ran from the hospital wing as quickly as he could.

He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do. He felt dizzy and faint and he was pretty sure he was seeing stars. He was swaying through the halls when he pumped into something, maybe someone. He apologized hazily. He tried to wobble away when he was stopped by a pair of steadying hands. Suddenly he was staring into concerned green eyes.

"Sirius, are you alright?"

"Evans..." he was trying to focus on her face but the world seemed to be moving. "Stay still, damn it."

"I'm not moving." Did she have to sound so smug?

There was a shout from behind him. "Sirius!"

Damn Lupin and his long legs. Sirius tried to struggle away from Lily but he was so incredibly tired and she was impressively strong. He asked if she had been working out and she fixed him with a look that he knew meant he was an idiot. He tried again but she clicked her tongue at him.

"Nuh uh. Remus has been waiting for this a long time and you need a talking to," she looked him over, "a talking to and something to eat."

Sirius shook his head. He wasn't hungry, he was nauseous.

Remus reached them and thanked Lily for holding him. Sirius muttered something sarcastic and Lily didn't bother to deliver a scathing reply, which only irritated him more. He would deny leaning into Remus chest or the fact that he was clutching that ugly sweater, which was abnormally soft. Sirius couldn't resist resting his head against Remus and he must have been falling asleep again because he was almost sure that he pressed a kiss to Remus' neck before the room went black.

Remus was definitely going to throttle him. Sirius had decided to kiss him within an inch of his life, have a mental breakdown and then hobble away. If that wasn't enough falling asleep as soon as Remus had him in his arms topped the cake. He had to carry the sleeping man back to the dormitories and into bed. He thought about putting Sirius in his own bed but decided that Sirius might as well sleep with him. Remus could use a nap after all that drama. He pulled the blanket over them and tucked Sirius into his side firmly.

It was hours later when Remus woke again. Sirius seemed to be too exhausted to wake up again because he was curled into Lupin's side and pressing his face into his neck. Remus' hands caressed his hair before touching his neck... Remus wanted to nibble his neck. His hands trailed down his spine until his fingers met skin. Sirius' shirt had ridden up just enough to expose a delicious patch of skin. Remus groaned and his hand slid under the shirt and along the column of the animagus' spine.

"Remus," came a soft gasp.

"Shut up." Remus growled.

"Wha," Sirius was interrupted.

"Shut up. I'm going to devour you and I don't want you mucking it up by saying something stupid." Remus said before digging his fingers into the skin of his back.

Sirius laughed and threw his head back dramatically. "Oh, Moony! You're an animal, an animal I say!" He called out playfully.

Remus smiled softly before his teeth gripped the skin of Sirius' neck roughly. The gasp he got in reply was perhaps his new favorite sound. He ought to take notes of what action resulted in what sound. Then again... maybe he was sure he could convince Sirius to allow him to _study_ at any time given the right leverage. And if Sirius' moans were anything to go by, Remus was pretty sure he had all the leverage he would need.

Luckily for Sirius, Remus is a very dedicated student.

* * *

I thought about making it rate M but I figured I ought to keep it light this time. It was more dramatic than I would usually go for... perhaps the next one shall be a bit lighter. Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think, if you want more, etc!


End file.
